An Unplanned Take-Down
by little-red-esh
Summary: Ophelia has a romantic evening planned when Jules is nowhere to be found.
1. Chapter 1

Ophelia still couldn't believe that Jules and her were dating. That Jules was her _girlfriend_. She couldn't believe that someone as amazing and beautiful as Jules could manage to love her. She may act all tough and uncaring on the outside and maybe even a little full of herself if she was being honest, but she still felt as though she truly was a mistake.

Every time that Jules would kiss her and tell her how much she cared for her, she still had to fight the voice in her head telling her this was all a dream. Jules made her feel loved for who she truly was and made her unafraid to be herself. That was something entirely new to her.

Which is why she wanted to do something special for Jules. She wanted her to know how much she cared for her and she wanted to take her mind off of her classes that she had been so stressed over lately. Tonight was her chance to make Jules forget about everything for a while and to make her feel loved.

Now if only Jules would show up! They had made plans to meet at Vinylton at 8:00 and it was 8:20 and Ophelia was starting to get nervous. She checked her phone for the hundredth time and still saw nothing. What if Jules was in trouble? They hadn't scheduled a take down for this week due to all the midterms. Had Jules decided to do one anyway without telling her? What if she was hurt?

 _Hey Jules, where you at? Starting to get worried. –O_

She would give it 5 more minutes and then she was going to track down Jules' phone, just to make sure she was okay…

Rats! She was going to be late to her date with O. She knew she shouldn't be staking out a mark without Ophelia, but she saw their latest subject on her way out of class earlier and something told her that he was up to something. She had really hoped she would be done by now, but she couldn't stop following him. He was all over the place and seemed unstable, she didn't want to risk another girl getting attacked.

Currently he was at the library using a computer. Jules couldn't see what he was doing from where she was spying, but based off the intel Ophelia had gathered on his internet habits, she assumed he was stalking his next victim on all her social media platforms, getting all the info he would need to sweet talk her and then blackmail her. This guy, Connor Davies, was definitely a creep. Although he was skilled with computers, Ophelia was much better than he was and through his internet history had been able to figure out his routine.

He was part of the orientation committee and thus had access to all the incoming freshmen. While all their information was supposed to be kept confidential, Connor would keep a list of the freshmen girls and pick one from it every couple weeks. He would then use what little skills he had to stalk his potential victim online. He would find out what she liked, where she frequented, and where she was from. He was even able to access where they lived and worked and sometimes the secrets that they had. Jules shivered just thinking about all the information floating around on the internet that was so easy for creeps like Connor to find.

After he had all the information he needed, he would try to charm his way into the girl's room. If he couldn't get in on his "charm" and knowledge of what they liked, he would move onto blackmailing them. Three girls had used the sweet/vicious site in the last month to tell their story of being blackmailed for sex. Ophelia and Jules knew this guy couldn't just keep getting away with what he was doing.

Ophelia had hacked his computer a few days ago and given him a virus with a warning that they were coming for him. The intent had been to keep him from going after his next target for a little while so that the girls could focus on their midterms. When Jules had seen him in the hallway after class earlier, the look on his face seemed determined and malicious, so she had followed him.

He must've chosen to use a library computer so that O couldn't track his movements anymore. It was smart, had Jules not seen him earlier she wouldn't know that he was ignoring their warning. She just wished she could see whom he was going after.

Her phone buzzed and brought her out of her thoughts. Rats! It was O and she was definitely late. She was about to text back that she would be there as soon as possible when she realized that Connor was no longer at the computer. In fact, he was nowhere in sight. Jules leaped up and gathered her things, she had to find him!

She sped through the empty library, not seeing a single person let alone the one she was searching for. She thought it was odd that she wasn't seeing a single person when she realized that the library had short hours on Friday nights and that they must be closed. Had she really been that focused on Connor that she missed the closing announcement?

The lights suddenly turned off and Jules realized she had definitely not been paying enough attention to her surroundings. What was her deal today? She was almost to the exit when she heard footsteps behind her. She whipped around and Connor was right there on her heels.

"Oh gosh, you scared me!" Jules really hoped playing the ditzy girl would help her right now.

"Did I? Sorry. I guess we both missed the closing announcement. Looks like we are here all alone, in the dark."

Jules didn't like how his voice sounded, something about it seemed off. "I just got so into my statistics homework! Lost track of time! Looks like we both better skedaddle!" She laughed nervously. She wanted to turn and head for the door, but she didn't trust him. She motioned for him to lead the way.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

Jules shook her head, "I don't think so…maybe you've seen me at a party?" She wished he would just start walking, this was getting uncomfortable, every cell in her body was telling her to run. Which was silly since this guy wasn't nearly a challenge.

"No. I think I do know you…" That's when he reached out unexpectedly fast and Jules felt a sharp vibrating pain throughout her whole body. She dropped to the floor gasping for air and trying to get herself together. Then Connor bent over her and tazed her again, the last thing she saw was his twisted smile and then everything went dark.

8:40 read the clock on the wall above the counter. Ophelia still hadn't heard from Jules. Hadn't even gotten an emoji response. Something was definitely wrong. Ophelia was no longer just being paranoid. There's no way that Jules was running late or just forgot about their date. Ophelia had to figure out where she was.

As she walked up to her apartment she decided she better call Kennedy and make sure Jules wasn't with her. She didn't want to track Jules' phone if she didn't have to since Jules had told her that was "a total invasion of privacy and if we're going to be girlfriends she didn't need a lojack."

"O! Hey girl! How are you? You and Jules sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G yet?" Kennedy laughed. Oh boy, Ophelia thought, she must already be drinking. Jules hadn't mentioned a Zeta party but maybe it was just in-house shenanigans.

"Hey K. I'm fine. And no we are not sitting in a tree because we are not prepubescent children singing silly rhymes. Have you seen Jules? We were supposed to meet up tonight but I haven't heard from her."

"Oh you know you'd totally kiss her in a tree! And no I haven't seen her tonight. She said she had plans with you. I can check her room if you want?"

"Uh yea, that would be great!"

"Okay, hold on."

Ophelia could hear Kennedy tell her sisters that she would be right back as she sang the stupid playground rhyme all the way up the stairs. She rolled her eyes, Kennedy was right though; Ophelia would definitely kiss Jules in a tree. She would have to keep that one in mind for future romantic evenings.

"Juleeeessssss? Are you in there?" Kennedy knocked. Ophelia waited impatiently. She heard Kennedy open the door, "Sorry O! I don't see her in here unless she's hiding under the bed." Kennedy giggled.

"Alright, thanks K."

Ophelia hung up and immediately started working her magic to track Jules' phone. Less than a minute later she had a map of all the places her phone had pinged in the last few hours. It was all over the place. It looked like she had gone from her class to random places all over the campus. Her longest stay was at the library, but that was closed now. According to the data on her computer, Jules was in a senior dorm.

"Shit!" Ophelia knew where she was. The mark they had planned for next week lived in those dorms.

"Damnit Jules!" she cursed as she hopped up and grabbed her go-bag and headed after Jules.

Jules' head was pounding. "Ughhh," she mumbled as she opened her eyes and remembered being tazed. She jumped, suddenly alert to the fact that her hands were tied behind her back. She was on the floor of a dorm room and couldn't see Connor anywhere in sight but that didn't mean much.

Her heart started to race. She wanted out of this and she wanted out of it now. She started to sit up to try and untie her hands using the technique her dad had taught her when she heard a voice say, "You're awake. Finally!"

Connor was here and he was now walking towards her. She decided to try and play the ditzy girl again, maybe he thought she was just another mark and he was escalating. "Wh-What's going on? Why am I here? Why did you taze me? Who are you?"

"Cut the crap! I know it was you who fried my computer! I saw you following me earlier! Why else would you be following me?" He was angry and he still had that malicious look in his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I was just at the library studying! I've never seen you before!" Jules tried to sound scared and vulnerable, which wasn't too hard considering she definitely was with her hands all tied up.

"Jules Thomas. Zeta sister. Average student. Doesn't curse. Doesn't drink. Daughter of a cop. I'm assuming that last bit makes you qualified to stalk someone!"

Jules wished she could kick herself right now. He hadn't been only researching his next target at the library, he was researching her. He hadn't mentioned sweet/vicious though, which means he didn't think she was a vigilante, just that she had been stalking him. Maybe she could talk him down a bit.

"Wait…how do you know all of that? Why do you think I fried your computer?" she started to fake cry, "What are you do-doing? I'm scared. Please let me go."

Connor's face changed microscopically, maybe he believed her. She decided to keep going. "P-please let me go. I was just studying!"

"No-no that can't be right!" Connor was getting frustrated. She was confusing him. "I saw you, earlier in Scott Hall, you were following me! And then at the library, I saw you! You stayed there as long as I did! You were follo-" Connor was cut off by a knock at the door.

"HE-" Jules was cut off by Connor putting a pillow over her face. This was not going well.

"Do not say a word or I get the tazer back out!" he hissed into her ear.

Jules suddenly became frozen. Her mind was taken over and she was back in that room with Nate. The pressure on her face, the voice in her ear, it was no longer Connor it was Nate. She stopped trying to get free and just froze. She kept telling herself she wasn't back there, that she could defend herself, and that she needed to just get out of these ties. But she was frozen in her memories.

She felt Connor get off of her and remove the pillow from her face. Heard him walk to the door and crack it open.

The next sound she heard was a loud bang and she saw Connor fall onto the floor. She saw a person dressed all in black kicking Connor.

Jules was suddenly able to breathe again; Ophelia was here. Ophelia was here and Jules needed to get out of these darn ties and help kick this creep's butt! If only she could find something sharp!

"If you ever so much look at a girl without her consent again, I'll be back." Ophelia said as she gave a final punch to Connor, knocking him unconscious.

Ophelia ran over to Jules and cut her ties using the knife. She lowered her mask. "Jules, what are you doing? God, are you okay?" she could see that Jules was paler than normal, "Did he hurt you?" Ophelia stood to give the guy another solid kick in the gut.

"I'm fine." Jules said as she stood up she wobbled a bit. "Okay, he maybe got me with a tazer but other than that I'm fine!" She didn't want Ophelia to worry. She was still trying to shake off the fear she had experienced when Connor hissed in her ear. She didn't want to deal with that here. "Let's just get out of here. I'll meet you at Vinylton, I don't want people seeing me leave with the vigilante, okay?"

Ophelia was about to argue but the look on Jules face told her not to. If Jules said she was okay then she had to believe her. She knew Jules would only talk when she was ready. "Fine, but straight to Vinylton, okay?"

Jules nodded and Ophelia headed out. Trying to think of what she could do to help Jules.

Ophelia had just put her vigilante clothes back in her go-bag when Jules texted that she was outside. Shit! Ophelia forgot that she locked the Vinylton door before hunting down Jules. She rushed downstairs and let her in, completely forgetting that the room had been set up for their date.

Jules walked in and Ophelia saw her face go from distracted and distant to something beautiful, awe and amazement. Ophelia was confused for a second until she realized that the floor was covered in rose petals, cheesy for sure, but something Jules had said she found romantic on one of their first few dates.

Jules took in the room, rose petals were on the floor, glow-in-the-dark galaxies decorated the ceiling of the music store. Candles glowed in the back corner of the store. She was in awe. And she immediately felt terrible. "Oh O, I'm so sorry!" She said as she turned towards Ophelia.

Ophelia probably should've been a little bit mad, but that went out the window when she saw the look on Jules' face. She grabbed the remote off the counter and pushed play. "Come here," she said as she grabbed Jules' hand.

 _You're the northern wind, sending shivers down my spine._

"You don't need to be sorry." Ophelia said as she pulled Jules into her and started to sway to the music.

 _You're the lullaby, that's singing me to sleep._

 _You're like the other half; you're like a missing piece._

Jules was overwhelmed. She felt so safe in Ophelia's arms and so loved. This girl loved her, even though she was a total mess. Even though she had the worst time letting her in and letting her help sometimes. Ophelia loved her.

 _Oh my love, you don't know what you do to me._

"I love you, O." Jules said into her ear as she rested her chin on Ophelia's shoulder and clung tighter to her chest.

"I love you too." Ophelia couldn't describe the feeling she got in her chest when Jules told her that she loved her. "I just wanted to do something special for you, because you make me feel special every day that we're together."

 _I'm the jet-black sky that's just before the rain, like the mighty current pulling you under the waves._

Jules pulled back so that she could look at Ophelia, "Thank you so much for holding me together when I need it the most. Ophelia…" Jules grabbed her face in her hands and looked her in the eyes, "everyday with you is special to me, you are the most amazing soul that I have ever met." She pulled her in close and gently kissed her lips. Jules wrapped her arms around Ophelia's neck and rested her forehead on Ophelia's. Swaying to the music and getting lost in this amazing girl who brought breath back into her lungs and warmth into her heart.

 _Oh my love, you don't know what you do to me._


	2. Chapter 2

Ophelia stared up at the ceiling of her loft; a mini-galaxy glowed brightly in the dark. She had not only put one in Vinylton, but above her bed as well. She knew how much Jules loved the stars and had wanted to see her smile whenever she was in her bed, not that that was the only way to get a smile out of Jules in the bedroom.

The date she had planned for Jules had the roughest of starts, but she still considered it one of the best nights of her life. They had danced for what seemed like hours, just holding each other close. Then they shared a pizza and snuggled, just staring up at the galaxy above Ophelia's bed.

Jules had not talked about what happened with Connor besides how she ended up in his dorm room. Ophelia could tell that Jules was leaving something out; she had been a little jumpy the whole night. Ophelia made sure that she took everything slow and only touched Jules in places she knew made her feel safe. Ophelia wanted to go back to Connor's and find out what he did to Jules, but she didn't want to leave Jules or make things worse. So she tried to pretend that part of the night hadn't happened.

Jules had fell asleep with her head on Ophelia's chest, and Ophelia could feel her breathing start to quicken under her arm. She started to moan in her sleep and the next thing Ophelia knew, Jules jumped awake and pushed herself off Ophelia and up into a ball against the headboard.

Ophelia was startled for a moment and didn't know what to do. Jules was just looking around the room, breathing heavily.

Ophelia sat up and backed away a little bit to give her space, "Jules, hey, it's me. It's okay. It's just me." She slowly reached out to grab Jules' hand. Jules met her eyes and suddenly seemed to realize where she was.

"O," she breathed. Jules pulled Ophelia towards her until she was sitting right next to her. She held Ophelia's hand as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere," Ophelia whispered as she stroked Jules' hand with her thumb, "Just breathe. I've got you."

A few minutes later Jules' breathing was under control. Still, Ophelia waited for Jules to make the first move, she knew that what Jules needed was to talk on her own terms.

Jules sighed and looked at Ophelia, "Ophelia…I…I'm sorry," she looked like she was about to cry; before she could say anything else Ophelia interrupted her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You had a nightmare, it's fine. You don't have to talk about it, but if you want to, I'm here. Okay? I love you."

Jules looked even closer to crying now, "I'm sorry for tonight. I'm sorry that I ruined our date and that I got caught up with Connor. You deserve so much better than me Ophelia. I'm a mess! Look at me! Waking up from a nightmare not able to breathe and pushing myself away from you like I'm terrified of you! You're the person who makes me feel the safest and I still push you away!" Tears were sneaking down her face.

Ophelia took a moment to just take Jules in before she placed her hand on Jules' cheek to wipe away her tears. Jules turned away. "Hey, look at me?" She wiped the tears off Jules' other cheek and gently used her palm to turn Jules' face towards hers. "You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. I'm not mad at you at all for the whole Connor thing. You were trying to keep other girls safe tonight, yes you had me worried like crazy, but you were doing the right thing. That's one of my favorite things about you Jules. You can't control your dreams and you can push me away all you want, I will still be here for you when you wake up. You may be a mess Jules Thomas, but you're my beautiful, amazing, strong, dorky mess. And for as long as you'll have me, I'd like to keep it that way, all flaws and demons included."

Jules was again overwhelmed with emotion. She brought the corner of her mouth up into a half smile, "Now I'm dorky?"

"Yes, yes you are. Who else says 'rats,' 'darn,' and 'okie dokie' but a true dork?" Ophelia smirked.

Jules crinkled her nose, "Okay, maybe a little bit dorky." She grabbed Ophelia's face and kissed her gently on the lips. She reached up and held Ophelia's face to hers, her kiss slowly getting rougher. Ophelia was tender as she kissed her back and wrapped her arms around Jules' back, gently bringing Jules' body closer to hers. Their breathing was heavy as Jules pulled out from the kiss, leaving Ophelia speechless.

Jules gave Ophelia one last, soft kiss before she laid her head on Ophelia's lap, staring up at the galaxy on the ceiling. Jules intertwined her fingers with Ophelia's as Ophelia used her other hand to stroke Jules' hair.

"I was scared tonight…at Connors?" Jules said, avoiding eye contact with Ophelia. Ophelia didn't say a word, just kept stroking her hair. "He had me tied up and I heard your knock at the door. I was going to yell for help. He grabbed a pillow and put it over my face and…" She paused to take a breath, "…and hissed in my ear. And…and suddenly I wasn't in the room with Connor anymore. I was back in that room with Nate…I felt completely helpless all over again, but I knew that I wasn't. Still…I was terrified. I couldn't breathe…I couldn't breathe and I couldn't think…and then I saw you. I saw you and the air rushed back into my lungs."

Jules was looking at Ophelia now. "Thank you O, for having my back."

Ophelia squeezed her hand, "That's what partners are for, right?" Ophelia wanted to jump out of bed and go beat up Connor again. She knew he had tied Jules up, but she didn't know how Jules had reacted until now. Connor had made her feel helpless like Nate had. She didn't want Jules to feel like that ever, she was the least helpless person that Ophelia knew. She wanted to kick his ass so badly, but she didn't want to leave Jules. So she put it in the back of her mind and smiled down at Jules.

She brought Jules' hand up and kissed it. "I'll always have your back." Ophelia began to hum the song they had danced to earlier that night; Jules' favorite City and Colour song and one that seemed so fitting for the two of them. "Oh my love, you don't know what you do to me," she sang quietly.

Jules fell asleep in Ophelia's lap, staring up at the galaxy made just for her, feeling safe and loved.


End file.
